After the Burial
by peaceshoescats
Summary: Klaine one shot after Pavarotti's funeral. Sweet and a little smutty.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee, if we did it would be on HBO and called the Klaine Show ;)**

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand back towards Kurt's car. Kurt had finally decided on a proper placement for Pavarotti's grave, and Blaine went with him to help with the burial. Both boys were a little depressed after having just lost to the New Directions at Regionals, but at the same time they were happy that they had finally found each other. Blaine was especially perky, thinking about how glad he was that he had realized his true feelings for Kurt. He was giddy with puppy love, but tried to quell his bounciness out of respect for his new boyfriend.

Kurt was also extremely happy, but he had a lingering sadness over the loss of his tiny songbird and the loss of what would have been a huge victory at Regionals. He felt overwhelmed and exhausted, and the only good thing about their defeat was that he would finally be able to relax a bit.

It was a lovely but chilly day. The sun was still out, but only for a little while longer. When they reached Kurt's SUV, Blaine had an idea.

"Hey, Kurt, instead of driving back home just yet, how about we sit on the car and enjoy nature for a little while." Blaine chirped, excited at the thought of being alone with Kurt that much longer.

"Well, sure, why not?" Kurt smiled. "I'm really not in the mood to drive right now anyway. I'm just worn out."

Blaine could not stop his mouth from forming that sexy ear-to-ear grin. He started to hop up onto the hood of Kurt's car when Kurt suddenly stopped him.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Look, there's dirt all over the hood. I am not sitting in that."

"Aww, come on, Kurt!" Blaine whined. He was really looking forward to cuddling with Kurt while watching the sunset. "Do you have anything in your car that we can clean it off with?"

"Well, actually I do have some of those Armor All wipes in the back."

"Of course you do." Blaine said lovingly as he grabbed Kurt by the coat and pulled him in for a quick peck on the cheek. Kurt blushed.

"I'll go grab 'em." Blaine skipped over to the back of the SUV and Kurt hit the unlock button on his keyless entry remote. Blaine didn't have to search for long as Kurt's car was ridiculously organized, with Lysol wipes, paper towels, a shop vac, and anything else you could think of that one might possibly need for a dirty disaster. Blaine smiled at the tidiness. Just another one of Kurt's adorable quirks.

"Here we go." Blaine said as he made his way back around the car. He handed one to Kurt and got one for himself, and they both started cleaning off the hood and windshield.

"Thank you for not thinking I'm weird for carrying around cleaning products in my car." said Kurt.

"I told you, I think you're adorable. Every new thing I've found out about you has just made me like you even more." Blaine's eyes bored into Kurt's as he spoke. It took Kurt a moment to realize he'd been wiping the same small circle ever since Blaine started talking. Blaine's eyes made their way up and down Kurt's body as he bit his bottom lip and thought about how much he wanted to taste Kurt's lips again.

Kurt jerked his eyes away, not wanting Blaine to know how extremely turned on he was by Blaine's obvious flirtations. Blaine claimed to not be good at romance, but damn if he wasn't good at sexy. He glanced at his Armor All wipe and saw that it was full of dirt, so he tossed that one and grabbed a new one, all while trying to think of something cool to say.

"I think it's clean enough now, do you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Here, let's put these dirty wipes over here and we'll grab them before we leave." Kurt replied.

"And you refuse to litter too? God, I'm so glad you're my boyfriend." Blaine jumped skillfully onto the hood of Kurt's car and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Kurt to sit by him.

Kurt smiled and tried to make his way onto the car. He tried hopping but slid back off. A little embarrassed, he straightened his coat and tried again, but to no avail. Blaine smiled and extended his hand.

"Here, babe." he said. Kurt took his hand and finally made it onto the hood of the car.

"_Babe"?_ Kurt thought. _Did he just call me "babe"? Oh, dear God he is so fine._

"Thanks." Kurt managed to squeak. "Wow, this is actually a really nice view."

"Yeah, I think we'll be able to see the sunset perfectly from here." As Blaine spoke he began slowly lifting his arm and resting it around Kurt's waist.

"Trying to get fresh with me, mister?" Kurt said coyly with his head tilted downward but his eyes glancing up at the gorgeous creature beside him.

"Only if you let me." Blaine responded with feigned bashfulness. "I mean, we haven't really been alone like this since before Regionals, and this time there's no one around to interrupt us." Blaine caressed Kurt's hand with his fingertips as he spoke.

Kurt felt that euphoric sensation again. Every hair on his body stood in response to Blaine's touch. His heart pounded so loudly that he was sure Blaine could hear it. He felt Blaine inching closer. His knees turned to jelly and he had to keep reminding himself to breathe.

"Is everything okay? You're being awfully quiet." Blaine asked, growing concerned at the absence of Kurt's response.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry I just…spaced out I guess." Kurt stuttered. He swore he could feel the electricity shooting around in his nerves. "Yeah, it's really nice being out here…with you. Of course I'd be glad to be anywhere with you."

Blaine smiled wide. He brought Kurt's hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. He looked into Kurt's icy blue eyes as he began to nibble on Kurt's fingers. He wanted to be close to Kurt in every way, for the rest of his life.

Kurt's other hand began moving up and down his own leg as Blaine's nibbles turned into more kisses. He sighed loudly and giggled like a girl.

"You're so cute." Blaine whispered as he leaned in closer, going for Kurt's neck. He began softly kissing and found Kurt's sweet spot, and Kurt could not hold in a moan, which only further excited Blaine.

"You're the hottest guy I've ever seen." Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned as his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt and his lips made their way to Kurt's cheek, then his mouth.

Kurt's arms wound themselves around Blaine. Kurt's leg moved in between Blaine's, and he could feel Blaine's arousal on his thigh. He felt an instant bolt of excitement surge through his body, causing him to pull Blaine even closer.

Blaine's tongue forced its way into Kurt's eager mouth, and it was met with great anticipation. Blaine soaked up every taste, smell, and touch he could from Kurt, burning them into his memory for times when they had to be apart. He began to ease his hand down Kurt's chest, then his stomach, finally reaching his belt. He toyed with the buckle, daring not to go any further, although he longed to feel Kurt's hardness again. He could tell the other day when he was sitting on Kurt's lap that Kurt was _huge_, but his hands wanted to feel for themselves, _just_ to make sure.

_No!_ thought Blaine. _I don't want to make Kurt uncomfortable…but dear God do I want to touch him…_

Blaine did his best to keep his hands above Kurt's southern border while Kurt wound his fingers around Blaine's tie.

"God, it's…so hot when you…do that." Blaine managed to whisper between a series of short kisses.

"What?" Kurt breathed.

"Pull…on my tie. It turns…me on so much."

Kurt used this information to his advantage. He pulled Blaine's tie even harder, kissing him deeply, massaging Blaine's lips with his open mouth and tongue. Kurt, overwhelmed with desire, began a slow grind of his hips against Blaine's, once again feeling the proof of exactly how turned on Blaine was. Kurt could swear it was _even harder_ than he'd felt before. It was such a thrill for Kurt to know that _he_ was able to have this kind of affect on someone like _Blaine_.

Feeling Kurt's sexy hips rubbing against his was too much for Blaine to take. Before realizing it, Blaine thrust his hand between Kurt's legs, confirming that Kurt was indeed _massively _endowed. Kurt jumped back immediately, bringing his legs closed and wrapping his hands around his knees.

"Blaine…" he began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh, Kurt I am SO sorry! Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to! I just…I was just so turned on and…I really tried to keep my hands to myself, I promise!" exclaimed Blaine, overcome with guilt. He was terrified that Kurt was going to be mad at him, and that was the last thing he wanted, especially after having _just _lost Regionals and buried Pavarotti.

"No, no, no, no, no, Blaine, calm down." Kurt hushed Blaine. "I'm not mad. I just really want to take it slow."

"I know! I remember what you said the other day, and what I promised, that we would go at your pace. I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I'll just keep my hands well above your…belly button from now on, okay?"

Kurt smiled. He couldn't believe how chivalrous Blaine was. Could he have found _the _perfect man?

"Okay." Kurt said, still smiling. "But don't think I'm some kind of uptight prude, because I'm not, I just, I want to savor every moment of every experience with you, you know?"

"Me too, babe." Blaine smirked. He was relieved that Kurt wasn't mad and completely in love with Kurt's sense of romance. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it, then held it softly against his cheek, feeling Kurt's smooth, well-moisturized skin and smelling his aromatic lotion.

"Babe." Kurt analyzed. "Yeah, I could get used to that one."

"Just callin' it like I see it. You are a _total_ babe." Blaine once again scanned Kurt up and down, checking out his beautiful boyfriend. Kurt couldn't help but blush at Blaine's compliment. Blaine's hand caressed Kurt's face, then tugged at his chin. Kurt looked away demurely.

"A fella could get used to this kind of talk." Kurt said as he ran a finger up and down Blaine's arm.

"Good, because you'll be hearing a lot of it." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt several times on the cheek, making Kurt giggle.

"Oh, Blaine look! The sunset." Kurt pointed and the horizon and Blaine turned his head to see the most beautiful skyline he had ever seen. It was like something out of a Disney movie, with shades of red, yellow, pink, purple, and blue painted across the sky. The sun was huge, covering what seemed like an endless landscape. The few clouds that were there soaked up the essence of the sunset, absorbing the colors and reflecting them in a thousand different hues.

"This is perfect." said Blaine, eyes full of wonder. "I'm watching the most amazing sunset I've ever seen with the one person in this world I want to see it with. I couldn't be happier."

"Me either. And yes, that sunset is amazing, but not nearly as amazing as you."

"Oh, Kurt…" said Blaine, lightly blushing and playfully poking Kurt's ribs with his elbow.

They both laughed as Kurt intertwined his arm with Blaine's and laced their fingers together. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as they both took in the glorious sunset. Neither boy had ever known such bliss.


End file.
